User talk:GiganotosaurusPrimeval
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Spamalot360 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 20:51, December 11, 2010 Fake Plots Sorry about this, but unfortunately the plots that have been written are actually fake. I've seen them written on the internet before, and it seems someone is making up false episodes. It's such a shame, as it is so easy to take the information as true. Thanks anyway, --Spamalot360 21:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Arboreal Dino/Tree Creeper Hello, I am not sure if that image of the Arboreal Dino/Tree Creeper is real or not, I have been investigating it for a day now, no answers yet, but I want to try and confirm that it is real, before adding it to the page. Thanks for your edits though! :) ZEM talk to me! 17:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:2 New Creatures? I am 110% sure that it is Kaprosuchus, the apparent size difference is just a matter of camera angle. We've seen the creature several times in the trailer and can know how it appears by that. ZEM talk to me! 16:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry! I am sorry for deleting the Hyaenodon page, I didn't see the source. I thought you were just guessing what the creatures in the trailer were. So sorry. But, please don't upload pics that aren't from Primeval. Thanks! :D ZEM talk to me! 21:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Series 4 News Sorry, but I don't know where the information came from either. I think it was ZEM who added it, so you'll have to ask him. --Spamalot360 18:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Therocephalian Thanks for uploading it and letting me know - I'll add the picture. --Spamalot360 21:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Episode 4.4 Thanks for letting me know, --Spamalot360 10:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ethan Dobrowski The picture has been added - thanks for uploading it. --Spamalot360 10:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode 4.4 New Full Synopsis Thanks very much. I'll add it to the Episode 4.4 page. --Spamalot360 18:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Interview Spoilers Thank you very, very much for telling me about that! --Spamalot360 18:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode 4.5 Synopsis Thanks again. --Spamalot360 16:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's fantastic, thanks. --Spamalot360 17:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Titanis / Phorusrhacos I agree - it seems to me like the creatures in the new image are too different to the ones from Episode 3.6 to be the same creature. I suppose we'll know when the episode come out. Thanks, --Spamalot360 16:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ethan Dobrowski = Patrick Quinn Wow! All of that seems possible. I did begin to think that Ethan was something to do with Danny, and that Matt and Gideon were from the future. Thanks, --Spamalot360 17:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Burrowing Creature picture Hey GigonotasaurusPrimeval, where did you find the picture on Face Book? yours truly, Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 22:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trailer I seen it when it came out! I'm getting ready to upload it to the wiki! :D ZEM talk to me! 15:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) The New Wiki Hey, Im writing to raise awareness of the new Primeval Fanon Wiki. There, you can create your own Creatures, Team Members, Episodes and Series. And, coming up soon, there is going to be a Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards, for the users of the Wiki. Come over a join, its great fun. The Administrators (Me, Spamalot360 and MrThermomanPreacher) would love to have you. Yours Truly, Primeval13 10:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC)